In recent years, imaging apparatuses, specifically cameras, have been made increasingly compact. Attention is being focused on hand shake correction techniques.
Due to the increasing compactness of cameras, there has been a drop in holdability when taking pictures. Further, the degree of freedom in the method of taking pictures by mobile phone-mounted cameras etc. is increasing compared with past ways of taking pictures such as with one-handed picture-taking.
In this way, when taking pictures, when taking pictures by various methods and in unstable states, the camera shakes and the image ends up blurring when pressing the shutter button.
For example, there are many cases where the shutter speed becomes slow and the image blurs when taking a picture under dark conditions with a long exposure time.
Further, when raising the sensitivity in the exposure conditions and making the exposure time shorter, noise enters and the image ends up becoming rough.
In order to solve this problem, devices for correcting the hand shake are being mounted in single-lens reflex cameras and, recently, in compact cameras as well.
For example, optical hand shake correction devices inclining the lens in accordance with the blurring to correct the hand shake are being manufactured. However, if considering the recent increased compactness and mounting in mobile phone cameras, use of these becomes very difficult space-wise.
Further, as another method, a variety of imaging apparatuses able to obtain images free from blurring from among a plurality of images by image processing are being proposed (see for example Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-108079